Infamous (series)
Infamous (stylized as inFAMOUS) is a series of action-adventure platformer video games developed by Sucker Punch Productions and published by Sony Computer Entertainment exclusively for PlayStation 3 and PlayStation 4 video game consoles. The series follows the adventures of Cole MacGrath, Delsin Rowe and Abigail 'Fetch' Walker, super-powered 'Conduits' who must decide their own destinies of becoming either good or evil. The series includes Infamous, its sequel Infamous 2, the non-canon downloadable game called Infamous: Festival of Blood, the DC Comics comic book series of the same name, the third main entry for PlayStation 4 called Infamous Second Son and a stand-alone expansion Infamous First Light. Setting The series takes place in the present-day United States with real and alternate versions of real cities; such as the setting of the first game, Empire City, which resembles New York City; and the setting of the second game, New Marais, which resembles New Orleans (Infamous: Festival of Blood also takes place in this city). Washington, D.C. is occasionally mentioned, and the third game takes place in real-life Seattle. It also features real-life U.S. government agencies such as the FBI, NSA and DARPA, along with agencies fabricated for the series, such as the DUP (Department of Unified Protection), an agency with the sole purpose of stopping conduits, now labeled "bio-terrorists", from causing mass destruction similar to what was caused by Cole MacGrath. Gameplay Gameplay in the Infamous series is primarily an action-adventure third-person view platformer type across an open world environment. In the first two games and the spin-offs, the player controls Cole MacGrath, and in the third game, Delsin Rowe, Abigail 'Fetch' Walker, as they freely roam around the city, fighting crime or creating havoc along the way. Cole, Delsin, and Fetch can use their parkour skills to jump and climb buildings throughout the city, along with their powers to help them fight enemies. Their powers come from a gauge which depletes whenever they uses various attacks, and refills when they absorb electricity or smoke or neon from nearby electrical objects, such as street lights, and nearby smoke sources, such as vents or burning cars, neon lights. Morality, or Karma, is a major factor in the gameplay and storyline. The player is able to control the course of the game by having Cole and Delsin use their powers for good or evil. The choice allows the player to have a different mixture of abilities, as both good and evil have their own set of powers. The game also uses a Karma meter which changes based on the main character's actions throughout the game and determines whether he eventually becomes a good or evil character. Games | mc1 = 85 | game2 = Infamous 2 | gr2 = 84.37% | mc2 = 83 | game3 = Infamous: Festival of Blood | gr3 = 79.71% | mc3 = 78 | game4 = Infamous Second Son | gr4 = 80.57% | mc4 = 80 | game5 = Infamous First Light | gr5 = 74.89% | mc5 = 73 }} Infamous (2009) Infamous is the first game in the series, released in 2009 to rave reviews by the gaming press. Set in 2009, The game explains the origins of Cole MacGrath, a bike courier, who gained his electrical-based superpowers after surviving a large explosion in Empire City caused by the package he was carrying containing the Ray Sphere. The Ray Sphere is an object of great power as it is able to consume the energy of the people around the user and transfer that energy to the user, making him immensely powerful at the cost of thousands of lives. After the explosion, the city was quarantined by the government causing organized crime groups within the city to seize control of Empire City from the local authorities. The game follows Cole's journey to obtain the Ray Sphere in order to escape from the quarantine as part of a deal he made with an FBI agent during his failed escape attempt at the start of the game. Cole eventually obtains the Ray Sphere and the player is given the choice to either destroy it or use it. Regardless of the choice, Cole will eventually come face to face with Kessler, the leader of The First Sons, the organized crime group in the city who had seized control of the city after the quarantine. Kessler duels Cole in a battle to the death and it is eventually revealed after Kessler is mortally wounded that he is in reality a version of Cole from the future of an alternate timeline. Kessler reveals his motive for the events throughout the game telling Cole that he was preparing Cole for an eventual battle against an entity known as "The Beast" who had destroyed Kessler's world. He had set the events of the game into motion by ordering the construction of the Ray Sphere as well as passing it to Cole for him to cause the explosion. The game ends when Kessler dies and Cole proclaims, "When the time comes, I will be ready." Infamous 2 (2011) Infamous 2 is the second game in the series, released in June 2011 as a followup to the first game's story, taking place a month afterwards. The game follows the adventure of Cole once again as he escapes to the city of New Marais after the events of the first game to prepare himself for the eventual battle with "The Beast" (a powerful being that obliterated Empire City and much of the Eastern Seaboard of the U.S). New Marais was the location for the construction of the Ray Sphere and where Cole believes he will find more answers to the events of the first game. However, the city has been taken over by the Militia, who are controlled by an influential industrialist, while the city is being rampaged by beings known as the corrupted who became mutated by the leader of the Militia. The Militia's goal is to keep anything mutated or with super powers out of the city which unfortunately includes Cole. Thus he must traverse the city fighting against both the Militia and the Corrupted to learn more about Kessler, the Ray Sphere and "The Beast". Infamous: Festival of Blood (2011) Infamous: Festival of Blood is a downloadable side story for Infamous 2. It takes place sometime during the story of the main game, but never tells the player exactly when. Zeke is telling the story of what happened to Cole MacGrath during Pyre Night to an attractive woman while sitting in a bar. Cole goes underneath St. Ignatius' Cathedral and is bitten by a vampire, and only has til morning to kill the vampire that bit him, Bloody Mary, or he'll be her slave forever. The game takes place all during the night, and introduces new elements, like flight, into the game. User generated content (UGC) remains, but UGC from Infamous 2 and vice versa cannot be accessed. The Karma System was replaced by a blood meter, which fills as Cole drinks blood from civilians or stake vampires. It was originally rated mature by the ESRB for its copious amounts of blood, which was eventually trimmed down to a minimum, giving it a teen rating. It came out on October 25, 2011 and was the best selling PlayStation Network game, until Journey launched. Infamous Second Son (2014) Infamous Second Son was released on March 21, 2014, based 7 years after the events of the second installment, in 2016. This focuses on a new character, Delsin Rowe, who is a graffiti artist and we follow him with his power of absorbing power from other prime conduits. After his initial meeting with Henry "Hank" Daughtry early in the story, he absorbs Hank's power which is smoke and fire. After another prime conduit, Augustine, starts killing the residents of Delsin's hometown, he and his brother Reggie go to Seattle to find Augustine, absorb her concrete power, and save the Akomish back home. Infamous First Light (2014) Infamous First Light is a prequel to Second Son. The game takes place in 2014, two years before the events of Second Son and follows the story of Abigail "Fetch" Walker and her neon powers. Fetch had an accident with her powers that changed her life, hating drug dealer Shane for tricking her. Due to that, she was incarcerated in Curdun Cay Station and trained by Brooke Augustine so that she could "Learn how to control them". While practicing she escapes and ventures off, hunting Shane. Web browser games Infamous: Precinct Assault (2009) Infamous: Precinct Assault is a browser Flash game. It was released in 2009 to promote the first game in the series, Infamous. The game is a 2D side-scrolling platformer video game played from a third person perspective. Unlike the main games, players must choose whether they want to use their powers for bad or for good before the game starts. The game consists of three levels. Infamous: Anarchy (2011) Infamous: Anarchy is a spin-off game on Facebook, released along with Infamous 2. The game allows players to make a custom avatar, build their own city, help friends expand their cities, fight enemy players, and others. The game has since been updated with more features such as screenshot taking and competition among players. When players reach an unknown criteria, they are rewarded with a code that can be used to unlock additional items in Infamous 2. Collection ''Infamous Collection'' (2012) | genre = Action-adventure | modes = Single-player | platforms = PlayStation 3 }} The Infamous Collection is a collection of Infamous, Infamous 2, and Infamous: Festival of Blood, bundled together as part of Sony's line of PlayStation Collections for the PlayStation 3. The collection, along with the God of War Saga and the Ratchet & Clank Collection, were the first releases in Sony's line, being released on August 28, 2012 in North America. The games feature the same features as their original releases. In addition to the games, the collection features bonus content, including extra missions, and additional character costumes, power ups and weapon styles. Other media Comics The Infamous comic is a one-part comic released in March 2011 and was published by DC Comics in association with Sucker Punch to coincide with the release of the second game in 2011. The comics take place in between the events of the first and the second game showing how Cole escapes from Empire City to New Marais. The comic series was written by William Harms and drawn by Eric Nguyen, and also includes covers drawn by Doug Mahnke. Film On July 25, 2009 it was announced that Sony had chosen screenwriter Sheldon Turner to adapt Infamous into a feature film in a seven figure deal. Brothers Ari and Avi Arad will produce, and Sony executives Matt Tolmach and Jonathan Kadin are handling for the studio. Turner told The Hollywood Reporter he was excited that the game had a "big idea and a character arc," which he believed was "the future of gaming." He believed the game was essentially "a love ballad to the underachiever". Graphic novels Infamous: Post Blast is a graphic novel that was released on IGN depicting the events that lead up to the events of Infamous. There currently are four comics, each focusing on both Cole MacGrath and John White. The story of the comics take place between the Introduction and First Glimpse. Characters Cole MacGrath * Voice actor: Jason Cottle (Infamous), Eric Ladin (all other appearances) Cole was a bike messenger who was delivering a package for someone to somewhere in the Historic District of Empire City. In the midst of his delivery however, his package exploded, destroying part of the island and killing thousands. However, this event resulted in Cole gaining power over electricity. Cole has appeared in several other games outside the Infamous series, including a downloadable skin as part of the PlayStation Hero Pack for Uncharted 2: Among Thieves along with Zeke, as well as a costume for LittleBigPlanet. He is a playable character in the PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Vita versions of Street Fighter X Tekken, and as both his good and evil forms in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Zeke Jedediah Dunbar * Voice actor: Caleb Moody Cole MacGrath's best friend, and his most trustworthy companion both before and after The Blast in Empire City. He helps Cole in various ways using his knowledge in electrical engineering, providing some back up with his pistol, and most importantly, providing spiritual support for Cole as his only friend after the Empire City Quarantine, for better or for worse. Trish Dailey * Voice actor: October Moore Cole MacGrath's girlfriend, who lived and worked in Empire City as a nurse prior to The Blast. As she met with Cole there, the local pirate broadcaster, "Voice of Survival", began to blame Cole for being "the terrorist" and the cause of the Blast. Trish then immediately lost faith in Cole, believing him to be responsible for her sister's death, walking away and ended their relationship. Depending on the player's choices, Trish will either rekindle her romance with Cole or distance herself more. Trish is later killed by Kessler, who is Cole's alternate future self, to turn Cole into a weapon with nothing to lose. Warden Harms * Voice actor: John Patrick Lowrie Warden Harms is a prison warden operating in Empire City post-quarantine. His specific post being the Eagle Point Penitentiary, as he refers to it being his station during a Good Side Mission. He sends Cole MacGrath on a few of the Good Side Missions in the Warren, in which he continuously praises Cole for his work. Being the warden of the Warren Jail would presumably make him the officer in charge of the 43rd Precinct, who are the police in charge of the Warren. Being in the position that he is, he would have most likely have been present when the Dust Men staged a coup in an attempt to rescue their leader, Alden Tate. Oddly, he never introduces himself to Cole, he only contacts Cole via cell phone, acting as if they already know each other. Though this could be because Cole might have delivered packages to the police station or he was in jail. It is unknown whether or not he survived the Beast's attack on Empire City but he is most likely deceased. Moya Jones * Voice actor: Kimberli Colbourne When the DARPA collaborated with the First Sons by funding the Ray Sphere, Moya Jones worked directly with Kessler and, as an alliance with the DARPA and the First Sons, during the Ray Sphere development. Moya and Kessler Moya with Kessler before the Blast. Moya had Kessler show her one of the test subjects David Warner and explained the Ray Sphere's effect on him each time he was exposed to it even though she is disgusted by Kessler's tests. Though Moya and the DARPA were unaware of Kessler's true intentions for the Ray Sphere, he used the Ray Sphere to create the Blast. Subsequently, Moya and several soldiers attempted to arrest Kessler for causing the Blast. However, Kessler killed the soldiers and told Moya that the Ray Sphere was with the NSA agent John White. Moya then made it her main focus to obtain the Ray Sphere for the DARPA by finding John. Roger Miller * Voice actor: David Frederick White Roger Miller is an engineer and friend of Trish Dailey in Empire City. After the Blast in Empire City, Roger did his best to keep things running, but was eventually captured by the Dust Men. Lou Purgon * Voice actor: Mark Lund Lou Purgon is an engineer and friend of Roger Miller in Empire City. After the Blast in Empire City, Lou did his best to keep things running, but was eventually captured by the Reapers. Sebastian Wolfe * Voice actor: Michael Ensign Sebastian Wolfe was a scientist who specialized in Ray Field energy research. He resided and worked in New Marais. He was enlisted into the First Sons by Kessler, leader of the organization and, for a time, his friend, to lead the project and development of the device known as the Ray Sphere. Under the supervision of Joseph Bertrand, Wolfe worked extensively on the prototype while also running tests with it. He would also research Blast Cores and stockpiled Rayacite, fragments of radiated earth that were created after a Ray Sphere test. Wolfe also heard many of Kessler's predictions at this time including the harrowing warning of The Beast and the destruction he would bring. Wolfe-5 Wolfe working on the Ray Sphere. Once Wolfe learned of Kessler's true intentions for the device and the cost to human life, he made contact with the NSA, and began working with two of their agents, Lucy Kuo and John White, with the intention to bring down Kessler and the First Sons. He kept in touch with Lucy Kuo via carrier pigeons, and also through radio and telephone communications with both her and John. During these conversations, he was able to inform the two agents about the First Sons and their agenda. When he was told that Kessler had requested the Ray Sphere be sent to Empire City, his fear of what the device could do made him decide that it was time for the NSA to extract him, but Agent John White rejected his request, stating that it was too late to drop the case against the First Sons. Raymond Wolfe * Voice actor: unknown Raymond Wolfe was the brother of Sebastian Wolfe. He appeared in the Cole's Legacy DLC of inFAMOUS: Second Son. He was the one who informed Delsin Rowe about Cole MacGrath and his actions. Bloody Mary * Voice actor: April Stewart Mary was formerly a human governess, and she was great with children. Unfortunately, she caught smallpox from one of the children in her care. Mary became bedridden and was near death. Marco, a vampire who secretly admired Mary, decided she was too beautiful to die, and he converted her into a vampire. Mary was grateful to Marco and later fell in love with him, always staying at his side. The two traveled across Europe, killing many innocent people and draining their blood. Father Ignatius, the priest who was with Mary while she was on her deathbed, never gave up hope in her humanity. Ignatius believed that killing Marco would turn Mary back into a human. Ignatius killed Marco, not realizing that doing so could undo Mary's conversion only on the first night of vampirism. With Marco dead, Mary flew into a rage and killed everyone in sight. Shane * Voice actor: Travis Willingham Shane was a small time drug lord working out of the Docks of Seattle and was embroiled in a losing war against the City's topmost gang the Akurans. Cat * Voice actor: Erin Cummings Cat entered the same bar Zeke was in and ordered a beer. When Zeke overheard this, he told the barman to make it two. Cat stated to him that she is perfectly capable of buying her own beer which prompts Zeke to reply "Good, glad to hear it, you can get the next round," making her laugh. Zeke noted that she is not from town and Cat asked him what would make him say that. He told her that of course he would recognize such a beautiful pair "eyes." Aware of what he was truly talking about, she told him he would notice if he was not busy reading his "kiddie book." Zeke reassured her that it is not a kiddie book but important research. As she attempted to leave Zeke mentioned that his friend Cole also makes fun of the comic. Cat formed a bond with Zeke after learning of Zeke's closeness to Cole and let him tell the story of how he saved Cole from eternal damnation, the story of the Festival of Blood at Pyre Night. Police The Empire City Police Department and New Marais Police are recurring factions that have helped or hindered Conduit Cole MacGrath in his exploits, depending on his Karma. The Seattle Police Department shares a similar relationship with Conduit Delsin Rowe. EMT * Voice actor: Various Voices Emergency Medical Technician's or EMT's, run the medical clinics scattered around Empire City and New Marais. They ask Cole for his assistance in clearing out the area of enemies or getting back their stolen supplies. Once Cole has performed the required task, a clinic in the area will become available for use, acting as a respawn point should Cole die in the area. Villains Sasha * Voice actor: Jessica Straus The former lover of Kessler. She is the leader of the Reapers faction in Empire City and is one of the few people whose conduit powers had developed before the blast. Like Kessler, she was working with the First Sons, and was a specialist researching mind-control techniques. For a time, John White was assigned to work with Sasha when he was undercover within the organization. In Post-Blast, she is the leader of the Reapers who dominate the Neon District. Alden Tate * Voice actor: Jason Cottle Alden was the heir to the First Sons, but was deposed along with his father Richard Tate by Kessler, and sent into exile. Alden was cast out into the streets as a young boy, where he enhanced his own superpowers. He survived and developed his abilities, always living in fear and cursing Kessler for taking away his birthright. After the activation of the Ray Sphere, his psychic abilities are greatly enhanced, granting him exceptionally powerful telekinetic abilities. John White/The Beast *Voice actor: Phil LaMarr An undercover agent working for the National Security Agency, and was given the assignment to investigate the First Sons, along with Lucy Kuo and their inside associate, Sebastian Wolfe. Though, he was nearly successful in his time undercover, he was ripped apart and pulled into a vortex during a freak accident with one of the First Sons' inventions, namely the Ray Sphere. After some time, his sub-consciousness awoke, and was reborn as "The Beast", a Conduit with immense power. According to the vision shown to Cole by Kessler at his moment of death, "The Beast" was responsible for the destruction of his timeline. Cole MacGrath/Kessler *Voice actor: Sam A. Mowry A version of Cole MacGrath from an alternate timeline who returned to his past to save his former self from a desolate future that destroyed most of humanity. Usurping control of the mentalist faction known as the First Sons, Kessler would later use its assets to accelerate the chain of events that lead to his conception. Possessing double the power of his past self, Kessler was a very powerful Conduit, capable of manipulating electricity and several other abilities. A Kessler skin is available as downloadable content in Infamous 2. Joseph Bertrand III *Voice actor:Graham McTavish Very little is known about Bertrand's early life, beyond his deeply-held religious beliefs and the equally intense belief he had in his own destiny. He is established as one of New Marais' native citizens, and one of Wolfe's dead drops mentions that, as a child, he played in the caverns beneath the city before they were taken over by the First Sons. His family line apparently had considerable standing in New Marais during its history, with one of his ancestors, Robert Bertrand, a Confederate General who died in the defense of an earlier incarnation of Fort St. Phillipe. Enemy factions Reapers The Reapers were a faction of thugs, criminals and drug dealers that operated in Empire City. After the quarantine was erected, the group grew rapidly in both size and aggression. Controlled by Sasha's black tar, they were originally simple addicts and punks dealing drugs, although their ranks were later expanded using civilians being controlled by the black tar. In a short time, they were able to take control of Empire City's Neon District, and ran the district until their downfall at the hands of the electrokinetic conduit Cole MacGrath. Dust Men The Dust Men, also known as the Trash Baggers or Transients, were a large faction that consisted of former homeless people from the Warren District who rallied under Alden Tate soon after the quarantine was put into action in Empire City. Though before they were nothing but homeless people, after the Blast the faction collected scrap metals and had risen to power in a short period of time and took over the entire Warren. Their headquarters was built on a park where they centered their operations and constructed a Tower in place. They continued to rule, until their downfall at the hands of the Prime Conduit, Cole MacGrath. First Sons The First Sons were a secret society dedicated to the advancement of humanity by transhuman means. To this end, they had researched how to grant or enhance abilities such as telekinesis, electrokinesis, and various other enhancements of the human body. They were led by the mysterious Kessler, who seized power after a coup against former leader Richard Tate. The size and scope of the operation is unknown, as Empire City and New Marais were their only known bases of operations. The First Sons had been operated secretly inside Empire City for decades before the blast, but afterwards operated openly, claiming control over the Historic District. Corrupted The Corrupted were unfortunate citizens of New Marais that had been mutated into biological abominations by the powerful Conduit Joseph Bertrand. The Corrupted ravaged the swamps of New Marais, and would occasionally be given tasks by their leader. Militia The Militia was a paramilitary organization within New Marais led by Joseph Bertrand III, acting as the city's de facto police force. A radical organization devoted to "human purity" and the elimination of Conduits, the Militia took over the city after order fell, though they continue their movement against superhuman individuals by apprehending them. Vermaak 88 Vermaak 88, often referred to as The Ice Gang, The Ice Freaks, or The Ice Soldiers by several of the citizens at New Marais, is a very large and powerful South African based Private Military Company hired by Joseph Bertrand for experimentation, initially for protection. It is reported that Vermaak 88 had extended 43 percent of its operations in the last five years and had become one of the largest Private Military Contractors in the world due, in part, to lucrative government contracts with the United States Military during the War in Iraq. Department of Unified Protection The Department of Unified Protection (abbreviated as D.U.P) is a government agency in inFamous: Second Son. It is an organization created to arrest all Conduits and to label by them as "bioterrorists" to ensure that the events of Empire City and New Marais are not repeated. 1 The director of the D.U.P is a woman named Brooke Augustine. The D.U.P recruits soldiers as artificial conduit officers that have been seen capable of manipulating concrete to capture bioterrorists. Thugs Thugs are a minor antagonist drug dealing faction in inFamous: Second Son and inFamous: First Light. Akurans The Akurans are a Russian crime syndicate dealing in drugs in Seattle, making their home in the Lantern District. They are a minor antagonist faction in inFamous: First Light and inFamous: Second Son. Betty *Voice actor: Karen Austin Betty is member of the Akomish tribe and a caring friend of Reggie and Delsin Rowe in InFamous: Second Son. She also acts like a surrogate mother to them. Rosco Laroche *Voice actor: Jim Meskimen Rosco Laroche is the leader of the Rebels, a faction opposing Joseph Bertrand's Militia in New Marais, who operate out of Ascension Parish, as well as Fort Philippe and Flood Town. Brandon Carey *Voice actor: Tim Gouran Brandon Carey lived and worked in Empire City. He was a qualified electrician, but was also one of Moya Jones contacts in the city. Brandon was happily married to Lynnae Carey. After the Empire City Blast, the Reapers were attempting to abduct Brandon when his wife, Lynnae, tried to stop them. As she distracted them, her husband ran away, infuriating the Reapers so much that they murdered her. Brandon, unaware of his wife's death, runs and hides in the sewers, jamming the gate leading to the substation. Reggie Rowe *Voice actor: Travis Willingham Reggie Rowe was Delsin's older brother and Sheriff of Salmon Bay, where the Akomish tribe lives. He acted as a moral compass for Delsin, and frequently arrested and presumably bailed him for misdemeanor vandalism with his artwork. He has shown some distaste for his brother's newfound abilities, but still loves and acknowledges his brother as a human being. Nevertheless, he does not show this consideration to other Conduits, namely Abigail Walker, and continues to see them as "Bioterrorists". Brent Walker *Voice actor: David Stanbra Brent Walker was the older brother of Abigail Walker. When Abigail got her neon powers and accidentally hurt a classmate, her parents called the DUP. Brent endlessly tried to convince them not to, but to no success. Shortly before the DUP arrived, Brent ran away from home with his little sister. Brent and Abigail soon were introduced to drugs and became addicted. Living on the streets, Brent eventually quit his addiction and started doing illegal jobs in order to provide for him and Abigail. One day, Brent came home with a couple of missing teeth and a bruised face, which made Abigail shape up and start to look for work as well, making her also quit her addiction. During their time on the streets, Brent meets Shane, a small-time drug lord and mob boss involved in Seattle's drug wars, and begins working for him. Lucy Kuo *Voice actor: Dawn Olivieri An undercover agent working for the NSA to investigate the organization known as the First Sons, stationed at New Marais while working with an inside man, Dr. Sebastian Wolfe. Afterwards, experimentation performed on her turned Kuo into a Conduit, able to manipulate ice and fly. As all of them contemplate on a decision, Kuo, fearful of death, decides to side with John's plan, mentioning that it's the only way anyone will live through the plague. This leads Cole to say "I never thought Kuo would lose her nerve and become selfish." If one chooses to go through with the good ending (Cole decides to use the Ray Field Inhibitor), then will Kuo attempt to steal it before they can utilize it. Stopped on her attempt, Kuo angrily remarks that they will all regret their decision, right before leaving the area. She then meets up with John in order to assist him in his plan. At the end however, she admits that Cole made the right decision and she was just scared to die, and encourages Cole to use the Ray Field. If one chooses the evil ending, then Cole will work with Kuo to destroy the RFI. Nix *Voice actor: Nika Futterman One of New Marais's native citizens, and is against the Militia due to Bertrand killing her family. She is described to be uncaring and cold, often preferring more destructive methods. She represents the evil side of Cole MacGrath's Karma and is a Conduit of oil/napalm and fire, able to manipulate the two elements to her will. She can be considered the opposite of Lucy Kuo. At the end Cole is given two choices for the ending: good and bad. If Cole chooses the evil ending at the end of the game, Nix steals the device so it can still be used. Cole then must hunt her down and kill Nix, her last words being if everyone is special then no one is. If he chooses the good ending, then, despite a subtle uproar among the team, Cole will decide to go through with the plan regarding the RFI, and asked Zeke if he could help fix it, right after he nearly smashed the device. After a failed attempt to steal the device, Kuo leaves the roof. After this, Nix listened to Zeke's plan for the Beast's advent. Nix sacrifices herself to delay the beast from reaching Cole so he can use the Ray Field Inhibitor. Brooke Augustine *Voice actor:Christine Dunford Not much is known of Brooke's early life. She is believed to be unmarried and at some point joined the military. Prior to having her powers activated, she had no idea that she was a Conduit. Delsin Rowe *Voice actor: Troy Baker (voice and motion/facial capture) Similar to the original Infamous, Delsin starts-off as a regular 24-year-old human until a life-changing event happens. Having saved a bio-terrorist prisoner from a crashed armored transport, he gains his abilities by accidentally absorbing the powers of the prisoner. Since the DUP's main aim is to prevent events similar to the catastrophic rampage of the Beast from happening again, Delsin is one of their targets. However, he is willing to put up a fight. Delsin is considered an extremely powerful Conduit, since he can absorb the powers of other Conduits. His arsenal of abilities begins with smoke, then expands to neon, video (virtual reality), and concrete. He picked up a chain that works like Cole's amp did in Infamous 2. Delsin is confident and believed he was destined for greatness, although that eluded him until he gained his powers. Abigail "Fetch" Walker *Voice actor: Laura Bailey Fetch is a Conduit with a control over neon. A headstrong, independent girl, she first met Delsin when he tracked her down to a warehouse. She's traveled, fought, and in the end, helped defeat Brooke Augustine with him. She escaped Curdun Cay with Hank and Eugene on the day of the transport. Fetch is a strong conduit, and the original user of the Neon power. She uses a series of long-range neon blasts and neon-charged punches and kicks to defeat her enemies. On a side note, she can focus her energy to leave a neon imprint on any surface, enabling the creation of Neon Graffiti. Celia Penderghast *Voice actor: Cassandra Lee Morris Celia Penderghast is a Conduit that has the power to manipulate and control paper. Following the death of her parents during the events in New Marais, a young Celia encountered Brooke Augustine, another Conduit and member of the military. However, upon reaching Augustine's battalion, Celia found herself imprisoned by her friend, who, in doing so, avoided being persecuted by the military and secured the government's trust. Locked up in Curdun Cay, Celia spent seven years within its walls; despite her imprisonment by Augustine, she came to see the head of the Department of Unified Protection as a parental figure and became her most trusted agent. Henry "Hank" Daughtry *Voice actor: David Stanbra Hank was a petty criminal who was in jail multiple times, always achieving escape, and fathering a daughter under unknown circumstances. When his Smoke powers activated, he was unstoppable, and committed even more crimes until the Department of Unified Protection caught up with him. He was taken to Curdun Cay, a conduit prison where he was experimented on under the orders of Brooke Augustine. Eugene, Hank and Fetch in prison van Hank in the prison-van with Abigail and Eugene. The restraints he was forced to wear to keep him from using his powers made it impossible for him to feed, dress or even clean himself effectively stripping him of all of his dignity. When he was being transported into military custody, he smuggled in a paper clip which he used to initiate his escape, unaware that it was part of a grander plan by Augustine. Eugene Sims *Voice actor: Alex Walsh Eugene was a shy nerd and the son of a US congresswoman from Delaware. Frequently bullied at school, and with no real control in his life, Eugene retreated into one of his favorite games, Heaven's Hellfire. Eugene gets Video Eugene activates his Video powers after being bullied. There, he found solace as he could summon angels to protect the weak and demons to punish the bullies. But one day, only a year after the RFI blast, a bully pushed Eugene too far, causing his powers to awaken and create a giant demon which attacked the people around him. After the incident, he was quickly tracked down by the Department of Unified Protection, led by Brooke Augustine and locked away in Curdun Cay for six years. During that time, Augustine took advantage of his powers to create holographic foes to teach other Conduits how to fight, all the while taking steps to prevent Eugene's constructs from saving him. References External links * Official website Category:Infamous (series) Category:Video game franchises Category:Video game franchises introduced in 2009 Category:Action-adventure games Category:Open world video games Category:3D platform games Category:Parkour video games Category:Dystopian video games Category:Post-apocalyptic video games Category:Science fiction video games Category:Sony Interactive Entertainment franchises Category:Superhero video games Category:Experimental medical treatments in fiction